


A midnight to ourselves

by ChiShibuya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is damn hot, Damn Luciel!~, F/M, Have you seen that hot god?!, NSFW, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex what else?, Smut, damnnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: It was that time of night, the chatroom was silent, and Luciel was bored. Little did he know with one certain glance his night would change!





	

It was quiet, you were bored. You had just finished a call with Jumin only to hear more about his cat and how he couldn't wait to get home. You sent a text to Yoosung who was currently having a boss battle in LOLOLOL, so you wouldn't hear from him until well after dawn. V was somewhere doing god knows what, and you sat alone in your house glaring at your phone. Of course, it didn't help that you blew off Zen when he invited you to come over, but somehow you didn't regret that much.

A calm breath escaped your lips as you stood up, gazing around for something, anything to do. Your eyes flicked to the computer, what harm could it do to turn it on? You never messed with it since you entered the apartment for the first time.

A bored Luciel was tapping away on his keyboard when a window popped up in the middle of his script. "Rika's computer is active? What is that woman doing now?" The chat was silent so he knew you were probably up to no good. When he clicked the pop up he saw your face staring into the computer. "Step back from the monitor or you will ruin your eyes dummy." Of course, you didn't hear this.

You stood up deciding to get a drink from the fridge. For a moment he got a glimpse of your attire; a dark purple t shirt and a pair of black stretch shorts werent you cold? It is the middle of October....

When you sat back down a glimpse of a light blue bra could be seen, and Luciel shifted in his chair, the small glimpses acting as an unintended tease.

You let your hair free and just for a moment your shirt rose up over the expanse of skin that stretched over your stomach. "God damn I am bored..would it kill someone to call? Its usually annoying but I'm awake to answer now.."

The phone rang just then and you sighed wanting to take your statement back. "Hello?"

He spoke softly, his voice edgy. "Hey, did I wake you?"

"Luciel if you woke me I wouldn't have answered so quickly."

He chuckled. "I thought I would just ask. Were you lonely?"

Ah damn his voice, it was low. Was he tired or something? You drew your fingertips along the side of your neck. "Mm..just a little..V has kept you so busy...'

He watched your fingers on his screen. "Sorry princess, he wants to ensure you are safe from Unknown."

Your fingers skitter down your collarbone, caressing the sensitive skin there. "Ah..thanks again for that."

"Princess, what are you doing? Your voice sounds so soft.~"

You glare at your phone, moving your hands to cup your breasts. "Nothing, just enjoying myself since someone doesn't want to visit."

"I've been busy, and I would love to visit. I wish you were here right now..mm.." There was a slight moan from his end.

"You seem to be occupied yourself babe." Your head tips back as you slide one hand down your stomach, the other pushing your bra over your breasts so you could pinch a perked nipple which begged for attention.

He didn't want to give his game away so quickly, so he watched his screen working his hand around his cock. "Ah..that maybe...t-true."

"You stuttered." You inhaled quickly as your hand worked your clit in tight circles, your head tipped and your eyes closed. "Ah fuck.."

"You missed me so much? I can imagine the look on your face. What do you want me to do to you?" His hand squeezed the head of his cock, a groan passing from the depths of his throat.

Your thoughts turned hazy, your attention snapped to his groan. "I want your tongue on my clit and your hands stroking my nipples.."

"You always taste amazing, even moreso when you get so worked up. Will you come for me tonight? I want to hear you beg, and plead. I want you to yell my name like I'm your only saving grace."

You rolled your eyes, could he get nore cheesy? "T-turn on your webcam too I know you're watching me.."

"You caught me." With a click a flushed Luciel appeared on your screen. His glasses were blurring his eyes, yet his cheeks were pink amd his jaw hung open slightly. He moved back and revealed his hard cock to your hungry gaze. "Dont stare so much.~"

"Babe, let me watch." You stood and bent over slipping off your shorts, and spread yourself open by placing your legs on the armrests of your chair. Your hand lazily flicked your clit sending sparks through your already aching cunt.

He growled when he saw your dripping pussy twitch with joy. His hand wrapped around his weeping cock, only to tighten it and thrust his hips. By his face you could tell he wanted to cum and soon.

"You are not to cum until I do." You sank two fingers into yourself, pumping them greedily before hooking them and stroking your walls as your palm rubbed your clit.

He groaned in protest at your show, his hand cupped his testicles and his other stroking harder making wet sounds. "Ah fuck please..."

"Almost.." You bucked your hips throwing your head back and howling. 

He joined you as you rocketed toward oblivion. He came to his senses first cursing when he saw his laptop..he would need a new one....and when he looked at you he noticed you were finally asleep in the chair.


End file.
